


Unexpected

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus is surprised to find that he wants Buffy he's even more surprised she wants him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unexpected  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 575  
>  **Summary:** Angelus is surprised to find that he wants Buffy he's even more surprised she wants him too.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

Angelus stepped out of the shadows directly into her path.

“What do you want, Angelus?” Her voice was husky as she stared at him. Her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

Everything he was going to say died in his throat as he stared at her mouth. _Damn it!_ He wasn’t Angel, he never wanted to be Angel. But he could see how the soulled part of him wanted the girl standing in front of him. With her eyes shining defiantly, her lips moistened and parted slightly, her breasts heaving and her body trembling in the short, short skirt she was a wet dream.

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, he reached out and jerked her towards him. As his lips crushed hers he was almost positive he heard her sigh in welcome but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the way her body felt in his arms and the way she tasted against his mouth.

His fangs scraped against her bottom lip, puncturing the tender skin and a soft whimper of pain escaped her. In Angel the sound would have caused him to stop immediately to make sure she was all right. But this wasn’t Angel. 

Angelus craved her blood, her submission and her pain only fueled his passion for more. 

He couldn’t believe she was letting him kiss her, not that he had given her a choice but still she was kissing him back. And that was unexpected. Angelus would have thought he would have been at the business end of a stake by now.

A thread of unease raced down his spine and he raised his head to stare into her eyes. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, her eyes heavy and lidded concealing the passion he knew was burning bright in her eyes. As long as it wasn’t lo...

“I’m not Angel.” Angelus growled the warning.

“Oh believe me. I know exactly who you are.” Her voice was a husky purr.

“Then what are you doing?” He was at a total loss. And if there was one thing Angelus hated it was being confused. 

Buffy’s fingers traced a pattern on the patch of bare skin peaking through the v of his shirt. “What’s it feel like?”

“I don’t do flowers and undying declarations of love.”

An unladylike sort escaped her. “I’m not really that into flowers and I can do without the declarations of love.”

His arms tightened around her like steel bands. “I mean it, Buffy. I want your blood and I’ll take your body in ways you can’t even begin to imagine and I promise you will enjoy each and every one of them.” His lips teased the corner of her mouth before he raised his head and stared into her eyes. “But you can keep your heart to yourself.”

If his words scared her she didn’t let him see it. 

Buffy swallowed a moan of desire before he could hear it. She was so tired of being ashamed of what she wanted. She knew it wasn’t right or even safe but she just didn’t care anymore. She wanted Angelus, wanted him with a passion too long denied. 

She stood on her tiptoes and bit the soft skin of his neck before licking the small hurt. “You can have it all.”

His lips curved into a wicked smile as he bent his head once more. _First her body and then her blood._


End file.
